1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to the field of tele-presence.
2. Background Information
Robots have been used in a variety of applications ranging from remote control of hazardous material to assisting in the performance of surgery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,458 issued to Wang et al. discloses a system that allows a surgeon to perform minimally invasive medical procedures through the use of robotically controlled instruments. One of the robotic arms in the Wang system moves an endoscope that has a camera. The camera allows a surgeon to view a surgical area of a patient.
There has been marketed a mobile robot introduced by InTouch Technologies, Inc., the assignee of this application, under the trademark RP-7. The InTouch robot is controlled by a user at a remote station. The remote station may be a personal computer with a joystick that allows the user to remotely control the movement of the robot. Both the robot and remote station have cameras, monitors, speakers and microphones to allow for two-way video/audio communication. The robot camera provides video images to a screen at the remote station so that the user can view the robot's surroundings and move the robot accordingly.
The InTouch robot system can be used by doctors to remotely view and diagnose patients. For example, the robot can be used in an operating room so the remote operator can provide assistance in a procedure. Some operating rooms include monitors and/or cameras that are mounted on booms. The cameras may provide images to the remote viewer. The cameras are located relatively far from the operating table or provide an undesirable vantage point such that the images may not be of a satisfactory quality for the remote user. For example, the remote user may want a higher quality image of a wound or surgical site of the patient. Additionally, there are operating rooms that do not have boom mounted cameras. It would be desirable to provide a remote camera function for such rooms in a cost effective manner.